


Спагетти истинной любви

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Спагетти истинной любвиАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Обмен телами, второй кинк — едаРазмер: миди, 6600Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, Клинт Бартон, Ник Фьюри, Стивен СтрэнджРейтинг: RКатегория: слэшЖанр: романсВселенная: Марвел мультивёрсПримечания: Написано для  Iry





	Спагетти истинной любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/gifts).



Нет, в этот раз Стрэндж был ни при чём. Довольно досадно сразу по двум причинам: не на кого было наорать и не от кого было потребовать вернуть всё как было. Ужасная несправедливость, как ни крути, и к тому же во всех фильмах такие вещи не происходят незаметно! Планируй Тони что-нибудь в этом роде, и не обошлось бы без искр и грохота, но — нет. Он просто проснулся в половине четвёртого утра, умирая от голода, что само по себе было странно. Во-первых, уснул он не больше часа назад. Во-вторых, такого голода он не испытывал… ну, примерно никогда. Желудок словно в узел завязался, и Тони поймал себя на том, что жуёт уголок подушки. Та была жёсткой и совершенно не питательной; негодуя и ещё толком не проснувшись, Тони выплюнул её, спрыгнул с кровати, показавшейся слишком узкой, и отправился на поиски чего-нибудь съестного.

В кухне царила тьма, только слабый свет от лампы над вытяжкой бросал желтоватое пятно на потолок. Зевая и изумляясь тому, как ужасно ворчит в животе, Тони до половины залез в холодильник, сунул в рот кусок сыра, пару виноградин, отщипнутых с грозди, потянул наружу контейнер со стейками (на наклейке сверху числилось «Клинт», но какого чёрта, тот мог и перебиться) — и замер.

Что-то было не так. Что-то было очень, очень не так. Жуя сыр и пытаясь окончательно проснуться, Тони честно попытался сообразить, что именно его так насторожило — кроме голода, конечно, — и довольно быстро понял.

У него не болело в груди. Вообще. Ни капельки. Больше того: у него не болело вообще ничего. Не ныло, как натруженная за верстаком поясница. Не тянуло, как мышца в плече, однажды пострадавшем от отдачи. Даже вкус во рту был другой — никакой тебе горечи от избытка кофе!

Голод, впрочем, был сильнее изумления. Тони сунул в рот горсть орехов, найденных на дверце, заработал челюстями, отвернулся, унося добычу и намереваясь сунуть стейки в микроволновку, и тут осознание ударило его под дых так, что он подавился и принялся кашлять, плюясь ореховой слюной.

Раньше он всегда рассматривал дурацкий листочек-напоминание, прижатый магнитом в виде объевшегося корги: каждый писал на нём, какую пиццу хочет заказать для вечерних посиделок в пятницу. В надписи то и дело вносили исправления, Тони привычно пробегался по ней глазами, задерживаясь только в редких случаях — пицца с лососем и клюквой, серьёзно, Нат?! — но сейчас…

Сейчас широчайшая собачья ухмылка и список гастрономических предпочтений были _внизу_, и Тони мог без труда видеть отчищенный до блеска, без единой пылинки верх холодильника. 

— Ка-ко-го… — пробормотал он, отплёвываясь от орехов. — Чёрта!

И голос был чужой. Не его голос! И руки, со внезапным ужасом осознал он, руки, сжимавшие контейнер, были чужими! Слишком большими, светлыми, без ожогов от припоя и кислоты!

Контейнер со стейками треснул, сжатый слишком сильно, и запрыгал по полу. Голод взревел в теле с новой силой, но прямо сейчас Тони было не до еды. Он вытянул руки, рассмотрел их. Оглядел ноги — слишком длинные, в буграх мускулов, обтянутые домашними серыми брюками, которых он в жизни не носил, — и живот с прессом, которого не наработать ни в одном спортзале. Догадка уже летела на него, точно грузовой поезд на полном ходу, готовый смять и размолоть всё на своём пути, но Тони ещё хватило на то, чтобы произнести вполголоса:

— Мстители, общий сбор!

Да. Это была правда, чёрт возьми. Этот голос, произносящий эти слова, он не мог бы перепутать ни с каким другим. Медленно ступая, он добрался до ближайшей полированной поверхности — кажется, холодильный шкаф, но он не был уверен, — и уставился на размытое отражение.

Он был высок и широкоплеч, светлые волосы пшенично-золотистым мазком светились над расплывчатым пятном лица. Испуганного, растерянного, чужого — и знакомого.

Он был Стивом Роджерсом, капитаном — по плоти, если не по духу, и потрясение было так велико, что Тони даже выругаться не мог. Не чувствуя тела, он поднял руку, и отражение ответило издевательским салютом. Он упёр руки в бока — и снова, отражение послушно отразило его движение. Несколько секунд Тони стоял, тяжело дыша и осознавая случившееся, и абрис высокой могучей фигуры терпеливо ждал напротив.

Только одна мысль пробилась сквозь шок и заставила Тони стронуться с места и перестать изображать Лотову жену; вполне логично, она касалась Стива. Чертовски много мыслей в его жизни и его голове касались Стива — может быть, даже слишком много, но поделать с этим Тони ничего не мог и в лучшие времена.

Если он оказался в теле Стива — молодом, здоровом, идеальном! — то Стив должен был оказаться в его собственном, а это означало…

Додумывал Тони уже на бегу. Поразительно, какую скорость могли развивать эти длинные мускулистые ноги; он одним духом проскочил десяток этажей, забыв о лифте, привычно влепился ладонью в датчик доступа — и ничего. Ну конечно же.

— Пятница! — рявкнул он, решив пойти самым простым путём. — Тони у себя?

— Да, капитан Роджерс, — показалось ему или Пятница звучала несколько обеспокоенно? — Босс велел никого не пускать.

— Красный код, — быстро сказал Тони. — Полный доступ, три-два-ноль, комбинация слов…

— Предполагается, что вы её не знаете, — теперь в голосе Пятницы отчётливо определялась готовность поднять тревогу по всей Башне. — Она известна только…

— Тесла-мирное небо-капитан Круглая Задница-мимимиметр, — выпалил Тони, молясь о том, чтобы Стива не хватил инфаркт. Или вот ещё броня — что, если Стив её вызовет, поставит на боевой режим, а убрать не сможет? — Пятница, пожалуйста!

— Даю доступ, — негодующе отозвалась та. Дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая внутренность лабораторий, знакомую до последнего винтика, Тони рванул внутрь и, леденея, услышал стон. 

Это он так стонет? Ужасно. Звук был хриплый и жалобный, неестественный — всё равно что слушать собственный голос в записи. Никому не нравится, как звучит собственный голос в записи, а в сложившихся обстоятельствах…

Его собственное тело обнаружилось там же, где он его оставил вчера… тьфу ты. На той же кушетке, где он вчера уснул, короче говоря. Тони уставился на него — себя — с тупым удивлением. Раньше он и не думал, что может выглядеть таким маленьким. Он скорчился, неловко подвернув ноги и прижимая ладонь к груди. Вторая уже обросла бронёй, красно-золотые языки металла тянулись к плечу. Собственное лицо, миллион раз виденное в зеркале, исказилось от страха и непонимания. Тони нагнулся над ним, пытаясь представить, каково сейчас Стиву. Хреново, это уж точно.

— Дыши, — приказал он. Стив дёрнулся, теснее прижимая ладонь к груди, в его глазах билась почти неконтролируемая паника, и Тони склонился над ним, обнял крепко-накрепко. Вновь оказаться в несовершенном теле — да, для Стива это не могло не быть кошмаром, сбывшимся наяву. — Дыши, Стив. Медленно. 

Прерывистый долгий вдох был ему ответом.

— Боль…но.

Не жалоба — удивление. Ну конечно. Тони вблизи видел собственный часто моргающий глаз — длинные тёмные ресницы, слепленные невольными слезами, покрасневшую склеру, расширившийся от шока зрачок. Ему отчего-то сделалось чудовищно стыдно, хоть, для разнообразия, сейчас он был ни при чём. 

— Скоро привыкнешь, — пробормотал он, перехватил себя… э-э-э, Стива! — подмышки и помог сесть. — Давай уберём броню, ладно? Повторяй за мной. Марк-двенадцать, деакти…

— Что происходит? — послышалось в ответ. Дыхание Стива — то есть его собственное, и боже, от этого можно было свихнуться, — отдавало горечью. — Что с нами такое?

Броня переползла на грудь и принялась растекаться дальше, и Тони помотал головой. Настроенный на его биологические параметры, костюм, казалось, тоже мучился от двойственности: физически хозяин был на месте, но вёл себя странно, совпадая и не совпадая по всем параметрам, от рисунка мозговых волн до мельчайших параметров голоса. Не собираясь подвергать Стива даже минимальному риску оказаться во взбесившемся от противоречивых команд костюме, Тони крепче сжал его руку — и его собственное лицо исказилось болью.

Чёрт! 

— Прости, — быстро сказал он, ослабляя хватку. Каким же Роджерс был сильным, чёрт. — Прости, прости. Не знаю, чья это работа, но мы разберёмся, Кэп, только помоги мне сейчас. Марк-двенадцать, запрос на деактивацию. Повтори?

Стив сел ровнее, взял под контроль срывающееся дыхание и повторил, заставив броню замереть и неохотно убраться на место. Потом он посмотрел на Тони, заставив того внутренне поёжиться от неловкости — до сих пор он и представить не мог, что способен смотреть на людей _такими глазами_, — и сказал:

— И ты живёшь вот так всегда. В полгруди.

Тони пожал плечами, даже не пытаясь понять, что именно Стив имеет в виду. Боли в сердце? Невозможность дышать полной грудью? Торчащий из грудины реактор? Постоянное ощущение опасности, к которому привык он сам, но никак не могло привыкнуть тело, врубавшее панику каждый раз, как сердце или лёгкие оказывались слишком близко к контейнеру, содержавшему в себе магнит? Всё это сразу?

— Ну… в общем, да, — Тони вздохнул и бросил на Стива осторожный взгляд. Господи, он вправду выглядит таким помятым каждое утро? — Хочешь кофе?

— Ты шутишь, да? — начал Стив и замер, когда чуть запоздавшая реакция тела развернулась на полную. — Кофе. Да, кофе был бы в самый раз.

Тони поднялся и занялся делом. Это было лучше, чем держать Стива за руку и смущать его и себя неуклюжими утешениями, к тому же пока что не имевшими под собой никаких разумных оснований. На столике с кофеваркой нашлась коробка с окаменевшей пиццей, и Тони еле-еле удержался от того, чтобы сожрать её на месте. Да что ж такое, неужели Стив живёт с таким бешеным аппетитом всю жизнь после эксперимента…

— Вот. На, держи, — он вручил Стиву чашку — свою любимую, студенческих времён. — Только не разбей, хотя знаешь, на твоём месте я бы уже швырялся посудой.

— Вряд ли, — Стив обхватил чашку руками, и Тони с тайным стыдным удовлетворением отметил, что его собственные руки действительно хороши, даже если смотреть со стороны. Крепкие, смуглые, в россыпи маленьких светлых пятнышек — не так давно новая экспериментальная броня решила перегреться и заплевать собой всё вокруг, — трудовые, словом, руки. — Но что произошло? Почему я — это ты?

Тони собирался сказать что-нибудь правильное — утешить, заверить, что именно сейчас он стопроцентно ни при чём, может быть, вызвонить Брюса, не сходя с места, — но желудок, ожив, не дал ему шансов. Звучало это как рычание очень голодного тролля из детской сказки, и у Стива сделалось такое лицо… 

То есть его собственное лицо переменилось. Господи, от этого вправду можно было свихнуться. Он сам, сидя напротив, отчаянно побагровел и отвёл глаза, как будто… ну, как будто Пеппер застала его со спущенными штанами посреди собрания акционеров. Да нет, пожалуй, даже хуже. Желудок снова испустил негодующую фиоритуру, и Тони ткнул себя кулаком под дых, едва не сломав себе рёбра.

— Ух! — выдохнул он. — Нужно поесть. Стив, ты как?

На его собственном лице появилось выражение ужаса и отвращения. Понятно. Ну, Тони ничего другого не ожидал: сам он был способен впихнуть в себя съестное не раньше, чем в пять пополудни, а потом пробавлялся мелкими перехватами, когда и если вспоминал. Но это, улучшенное и разогнанное до пределов человеческих возможностей, тело имело свои представления о необходимом, и Тони собирался ему угождать хотя бы потому, что однажды вся эта глупость кончится, и Стив не обрадуется, если его собственное достояние вернётся к нему потрёпанным и скорбным. 

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Но если я прямо сейчас не съем всё, до чего доберусь, дело кончится каннибализмом. Я потому и проснулся, что… и как ты вообще живёшь с таким аппетитом? 

— А ты с этой штуковиной в груди? — парировал Стив. — Она вот-вот в позвоночник упрётся, честное слово!

Тони невольно рассмеялся и встал.

— Поверь, там всё рассчитано до миллиметра, — сказал он. — Идём, я обнесу холодильник. Хм, пожалуй, даже два холодильника.

— Двух у тебя нет, — неожиданно сказал Стив, и Тони, удивляясь, поднял брови — и опять увидел это невозможное по накалу смущение на собственном лице. — Только камера глубокой заморозки в подвале.

— Не будем о драконах, — предложил Тони. — Там вполне может найтись парочка тиранозавров, я уверен. Закажем пиццу.

Стива передёрнуло.

***

— И ты сожрал мои стейки!

На Клинта было жаль смотреть: рассерженный, он со всех сторон невольно ощетинивался стрелами, как Страшила — иголками. 

— Прости, курьер запоздал с пиццей, — благодушно сообщил Тони. Сейчас он любил всё человечество разом — ничего удивительного после трёх пицц, каждая из которых доставлялась в коробке с надписью «честный метр Америки». — Я куплю тебе другие.

— От кого другого, но от тебя, Кэп, я такого не ожидал, — сердито сказал Клинт. — Мои стейки! Ты все их съел!

Было ужасно странно слышать такое обращение. И ещё более странно видеть румянец на собственном лице. Несколько минут назад они успели переругаться на животрепещущую тему — стоит ли говорить о случившемся команде, и если да, то кого ошарашить первым, — и Тони с удивлением осознал три факта.

Первый: он мог ругаться и есть одновременно. Неплохая экономия времени, хоть ближайшей пиццерии и грозило остаться без запасов халапеньо. Отчего-то Стив, то есть тело Стива, было без ума от острой еды. 

Во-вторых, фирменное упрямство не пострадало от случившихся перемен. Что он сам, что Стив были готовы стоять насмерть, защищая то, что считали правильным, и Стив сверкал на него его, Тони Старка, карими глазами.

Третьим и самым смущающим был тот факт, что у Тони на это встал. Неужели его эгоизм дошёл до такой степени? Хреново, если так, но он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что при виде себя самого со стиснутыми кулаками и сердитым ртом всё то богатство, что Стиву отмерила щедрая природа, напрягалось и принималось требовать внимания. 

Тони попытался овладеть собой и, кажется, понял, отчего Стив был таким фанатом спортзала и утренних пробежек. В конце концов он и тело Стива Роджерса заключили неустойчивое мирное соглашение, и стейки Клинта пали его жертвами.

Кстати о Клинте. Тот выглядел как-то подозрительно. Словно о чём-то начал догадываться, и теперь переводил взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно.

— Он же сказал — он тебе купит новые, — сказал Тони, не подумав, и Клинт уставился на него, открыв рот. — То есть я, я сказал! Слово Капитана твёрже вибраниума и бла-бла-бла…

Стив, запертый в его теле, застонал и гулко ударился лбом о подставленную ладонь. Вот, оказывается, как он сам выглядит, когда окружающие начинают вести себя как идиоты. Наверное, кровь от мозга отлила к желудку и пониже — ничем другим приступ внезапной тупости Тони объяснить не мог.

— Старк, — медленно сказал Клинт, не спуская с Тони глаз. — Что ты такое сделал с Кэпом? Я бы решил, что вы нашли, наконец, комнату на двоих, и теперь у него мозги отшибло, но что-то не похоже. Значит, это твоих рук дело.

— Гнусный поклёп! — возопил Тони ещё до того, как успел сообразить, что это может сделать ситуацию ещё хуже, а не наоборот. — Тьфу ты, дьявол…

— Уймись, пожалуйста, — судя по голосу, Стив еле держал себя в руках. — Ты только что чуть на стену не лез, так доказывал, что всё должно остаться в тайне, а теперь?

Тони привычно открыл рот, чтобы дать достойную отповедь, и тут комизм ситуации и отсроченный дистресс взяли своё, заставив его согнуться пополам от хохота.

— Да ведь… ты сам… — попытался он и закатился ещё сильнее. И почему Стив так редко смеётся? Звук был прекрасный — густой, бархатный, пронизывавший всё тело предвкушением чего-то замечательного. — Ты же сам! 

— Ты делаешь только хуже! — обвиняюще заявил Стив, но Тони видел, как в его глазах — его собственных, Тони, глазах! — вспыхнули искорки смеха. Ох да, он помнил, как трудно сопротивляться Стиву, что бы тот ни затевал, а тело, в свою очередь, только что не стонало от желания немедленно наложить на Старка руки. То есть… ох, Тони сам не понимал, как ещё не свихнулся. — Сейчас Клинт нас точно сдаст психиатрам!

Кажется, их способности додумывать друг за друга, периодически прорезавшейся в мирной жизни и почти постоянной на поле боя, переход не повредил. Тони фыркнул и поглядел на Клинта испытующе.

— Три, два, один, ну как, дошло? — спросил он.— Давай, стрелок, я в тебя верю.

— Ты говоришь как Старк, — Клинт сощурился и обернулся к молчавшему Стиву. Тот потирал грудь вокруг реактора и выглядел неожиданно уставшим — ничего удивительного, утро выдалось более чем бодрое. — А ты молчишь, как Кэп перед разбором полётов… минуточку, так ведь ты и есть Кэп перед разбором полётов!

— Бинго! — Тони даже пальцами прищёлкнул. Ну хорошо, он был против того, чтобы признаваться, но в основном потому что не хотел выслушивать подколок и острот, особенно по поводу Стива, запертого в его несовершенном теле, но сейчас переменил мнение. Чтобы вернуть всё назад, им могла потребоваться помощь команды, и не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы иметь возможность её получить. — Я всегда считал, что Нат в своё время вбила тебе в голову достаточно мозгов.

Клинт закатил глаза.

— Это ужасно, — сказал он. — Видеть, как Кэп выдаёт твои идиотские шуточки. У меня сейчас голова треснет.

— Как я тебя понимаю! — отозвался Тони. — Я и сам…

— Нам понадобится помощь, — вмешался Стив. Вид у него был решительный — так и просвечивала фирменная капитанская готовность хватать щит и нестись в атаку. — Может быть, Брюс сможет разобраться, что к чему.

— Пойду, позову его, — предложил Клинт и бросил последний взгляд на пустой контейнер. — Знаешь что, Старк? То, что ты в чужом теле…

— Оно не чужое, — возмутился Тони. — Оно Кэпа. Считай, что я его одолжил ненадолго. Вроде как в бойскаутском лагере меняются палатками и…

— Ох, да ради бога, дай договорить! — Клинт сощурился и оглядел Старка с ног до головы. — Во-первых, если Стив ещё не сказал, то я за него. Не вздумай испортить чужое, эээ, имущество. 

— Как будто я собирался, — негодующе сказал Тони. 

— А во-вторых, если пойдёшь в нём на поиски приключений, — блестя глазами, предложил Клинт, — возьми меня с собой. Сто лет мечтал сфотографировать Стива в розовом платье и…

— НЕТ! 

Окей, даже в его теле Стив умел орать не хуже, чем в своём собственном. Тони потряс головой, выбивая шум из ушей, и произнёс:

— Вообще-то я не планировал. Но после такого любезного приглашения, Клинт, непременно добьюсь, чтоб все газеты мира вышли с твоей фоткой на первой полосе. Что-нибудь вроде «как Первый Мститель воспитывает зарвавшегося стрелка, смотрите фото на развороте и уберите подальше детей», как тебе идея?

Клинта как ветром сдуло, а Стив сказал устало:

— Обещай мне, что это только угрозы.

Тони уставился на него виновато и растерянно.

— Конечно. Я не стал бы… ну, позорить твой светлый образ и всё такое прочее. Хотя в розовом мини ты был бы неотразим. Эти ноги… — тут он сообразил, что, кажется, пытается наговорить лишнего, и закончил неловко, — я хочу сказать, будь на твоём месте кто угодно, хоть Фьюри, и я, наверное, не удержался бы и станцевал на камеру с павлиньим пером в заднице, но ты — другое дело.

— Даже не знаю, что на такое ответить, — пробормотал Стив и вдруг спросил, — послушай, за всё это время я ни разу не вдохнул нормально. Не спрашиваю, как ты притерпелся, но как ты вообще летаешь и дерёшься? Это же ужасно тяжело.

Тони нахмурился: ему совсем не нравилось то, куда мог свернуть этот разговор.

— На самом деле нет, и если ты попытаешься вышибить меня из Мстителей… — начал он, и Стив закатил глаза. Было так странно видеть собственную гримасу, растиражированную миллионом гифок, со стороны. Даже голова кружилась, как в зеркальном лабиринте. 

— Ты — величайший защитник Земли, — напомнил Стив. Слышать это, произнесённое собственным голосом, было ещё более странно, тем более что титул принадлежал явно не Тони. — Я просто спросил, как ты справляешься, Тони, не думай, что я сплю и вижу, как бы выгнать тебя из Мстителей. 

— Костюм, — просто сказал Тони. — Он здорово помогает. Хочешь попробовать?

— Вряд ли это разумно, — благочестиво начал Стив, подумал и махнул рукой. — Да что я теряю, в конце концов?

***

— Йа-а-а-а-ху-у-у!

Оказалось, это страшно. Летать не внутри, а снаружи костюма, разумеется. Стиснутый крепчайшим объятием, вдыхая ледяной ветер высоты и глядя сверху вниз, Тони молился только о двух вещах: чтобы всё это кончилось побыстрей и поесть как следует. Пицца и прочее казались не более чем поблёкшими воспоминаниями очень давнего времени, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не постучать Стива по нагрудной пластине и не попросить давным-давно припрятанный в ремонтном блоке брони пакетик сушёной черники.

Зато Стив был в восторге, и это всё искупало. Кто бы мог подумать, что в своё время несгибаемый Кэп _настолько_ не накатался на каруселях; едва оказавшись в броне и пережив короткое насыщенное разбирательство с Пятницей, он оценил все прелести костюма и вот уже битый час кружился над Нью-Йорком.

Ничего криминального, даже напротив: из отчётов полиции следовало, что появление любого супергероя в пределах прямой видимости мгновенно снижает уровень преступности в две целых, три десятых раза, но Тони никогда не думал, что разница настолько огромная. В броне он царствовал над атмосферой, прорезая её и носясь куда угодно по собственному выбору. В объятиях Стива, кружа над ошеломляющей бездной и чувствуя, как закладывает уши от перепадов высоты, он казался себе беззащитной улиткой, лишённой панциря и воздетой на опасную, хищную, непредсказуемую высоту.

Тем не менее, очень счастливой улиткой. Стоило только глянуть вверх, и казалось, что каким-то непостижимым образом Стив умудрился заставить маску улыбаться, и это примиряло и с холодом, и с ворчащим пустым животом, и со всем прочим. Он чувствовал руки Стива, крепко и надёжно обнимавшие его за талию, его неприкрытый восторг от полёта, и мир был хорош и прекрасен.

Только пиццы и не хватало. Тони в который раз сглотнул голодную слюну, и металлический голос прямо над ним произнёс:

— Вот, значит, как оно выглядит с твоей стороны. Никогда не думал, даже представить себе не мог.

Он кивнул. Стив заложил ещё один опасный вираж, вынудив Тони задохнуться, и предложил:

— Вниз?

Ещё один кивок. Стив начал снижаться и произнёс, без труда перекрывая свист ветра:

— Там внизу есть неплохой ресторан, что скажешь?

Тони открыл было рот для безоговорочного согласия, получил полноценный глоток ледяного воздуха и обошёлся очередным кивком. Он и сам иногда отмечал особенно удачные полёты: пара бокалов шампанского, что-нибудь необычное — скажем, какое-нибудь новейшее достижение молекулярной кухни или сашими из фугу, чтобы пощекотать нервы, — но прямо сейчас хотел только одного: чтобы заведение, выбранное Стивом, оказалось из простых. Никакой молекулярной кухни и художественно размазанных по тарелке трёх капель соуса, пожалуйста–нет, ни на что меньшее, чем двойная порция чего угодно, предназначенного для фермера, весь день пахавшего в поле, Тони был не согласен.

К его облегчению и радости, ресторан оказался именно таким, о каком он втайне мечтал, и седой итальянец, едва увидев его, расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Капитан Роджерс! Всё как обычно? А вашему другу?

Тони несколько секунд молчал, ожидая, что Стив ответит, потом спохватился и решил плыть по течению.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Да, всё как обычно.

Кажется, специально для Стива здесь всегда держали наготове что-нибудь горячее, потому что еду принесли мгновенно. О радость, о счастье! Тони вгрызся в восхитительную чиабатту и, приглушив голос, спросил:

— Если я сожру всё, что они поставили на стол, тебя сюда больше не пустят? Я имею в виду потом, когда всё вернётся как было.

Стив рассеянно обмакнул в соус одинокую хлебную палочку.

— Да нет, — сказал он. — Это будет именно то, к чему они привыкли.

— Хм, — заметил Тони и хотел развить эту тему, но еда была слишком восхитительна, чтобы от неё отрываться. Он съел три порции спагетти, гигантский кусок запечённого мяса, целую супницу чего-то густого и прекрасного, посыпанного сухариками, добрался до салата и почувствовал, что на какое-то время доволен жизнью. Хозяин, до сих пор деликатно не показывавшийся на глаза, одобрительно кивнул и поставил на стол ещё и десерт. 

За всё это время Стив расправился только с кофе — ничего удивительного, сам Тони всегда был без ума от итальянской обжарки, — и скромным пирожным. 

— Не представляю, — вполголоса заметил он, — как ты выживаешь на таком скромном рационе, но мне действительно кусок в горло не лезет.

— Ничего, — легкомысленно ответил Тони, — лишь бы кофе лился куда надо. Я редко… — тут он заметил хозяина, идущего к ним с новой порцией десерта, и сообразил, что, сам того не заметив, уже оприходовал все взбитые сливки. — Как его зовут?

— Джузеппе, — прошептал Стив. — А его внучку — Люси. Передай ей привет.

Тони откатал программу социального общения на все сто. Даже испугался, что слишком приветлив — в теле Стива отчего-то было очень легко проявлять добрые чувства к окружающем, по крайней мере в сытом состоянии, — и старик попросит автограф, но тот, очевидно, уже успел обзавестись дюжиной-другой. Сопровождаемые пожеланиями заходить ещё, они выбрались наружу, и Стив, неловко кашлянув, сказал:

— Не представляю, что ты обо мне думаешь.

Тони удивлённо на него скосился.

— Я бы ещё понял, если бы нас встретила дюжина горячих цыпочек, — заметил он, — но паста карбонара? Что в ней криминального, пекорино? 

Несколько секунд Стив шагал рядом молча, и Тони с изумлением отметил, что автоматически сокращает шаг, давая ему возможность подстроиться. Чёрт, быть Стивом Роджерсом, похоже, означало то и дело помнить о том, насколько несовершенны и уязвимы окружающие люди! Раньше он об этом не задумывался, но теперь… 

А ещё быть Стивом Роджерсом — по крайней мере, физически, — означало постоянный голод, за исключением тех редких моментов, когда желудок был набит снедью. И как только тот выживал на фронте?

— То, сколько было еды, — наконец, неловко сказал Стив. — Я могу не есть, сколько потребуется — в разумных пределах, конечно. Имей это в виду на тот случай, если… ну, если вдруг придётся. Хотя я надеюсь, что нет.

— Поверь, я тоже надеюсь, — проворчал Тони. Представлять себе, как Стив выживал на скудном армейском пайке, не говоря уже о десятилетиях, проведённых во льду, было… ужасно. Но он всё равно невольно представил. Несколько минут он честно пытался не думать ни о чём лишнем, но сдался и закончил, — знаешь, я тут прикинул кое-что, пока мы летали. Пожалуй, есть один тип с излишним самомнением, которого мы можем призвать к ответу. Даже должны.

— Ты ведь сейчас не о Локи? — криво усмехнулся Стив, и Тони уставился на эту его ухмылку. Он никогда не думал, что она может выглядеть настолько порочной и искушающей. — Я тоже думаю, что он непричастен. Локи бы зловеще хохотал, размахивал плащом и блистал рогами. 

— Точно, — Тони даже пальцами прищёлкнул. — Ставлю на Стрэнджа. Надеюсь, квинджет свободен?

— А почему не полететь в броне? — начал было Стив, посмотрел на исказившееся лицо Тони и что-то понял. — Хорошо, возьмём квинджет.

Фьюри, уже успевший узнать о случившемся, не возражал. На самом деле, он только глянул на них обоих — Стив стоял чуть ли не навытяжку, чем ужасно шокировал непосвящённых агентов, а Тони добавил им впечатлений, приняв вальяжную позу, — и приказал:

— Вон отсюда, вы оба. И когда этот сумасшедший дом закончится, придёте с отчётом. А вообще следовало ожидать.

— Чего именно, сэр? — уточнил Стив. Тони видел, как он недовольно вздёрнул подбородок. Похоже, некоторая, и весьма значительная, часть мимики плевать хотела на обмен той загадочной субстанцией, которую Тони, чтобы не увязать в сложностях формулировок, решил называть душой, и плевать на ненаучность. — Что кто-то решит атаковать Мстителей таким неожиданным образом?

— Нет, — отрезал Фьюри. — Что вы однажды доиграетесь до чего-нибудь подобного с этой своей игрой в гляделки. И оказался прав. Отправляйтесь к Стрэнджу, к Локи на рога, куда угодно, и я хочу вас видеть только после того, как вы решите свои чёртовы проблемы!

По мнению Тони, их основной проблемой прямо сейчас был сам Фьюри — и то, что он снова испытывал лёгкий, но отчётливый голод. Как такое может быть? Он не представлял, но факт оставался фактом. По счастью, в квинджете обнаружился годовой запас пайков, и Тони, едва заняв положенное ему место, немедленно вгрызся в безвкусные, но питательные галеты и жёсткий от времени шоколад. 

Про себя он уже решил, что, как только вся эта катавасия закончится — купит отдельный, чертовски вместительный холодильник, подключит его к Пятнице, чтобы тот ни секунды не стоял пустым, и поставит в комнате Стива. Знать бы ещё, не посчитает ли тот такой подарок оскорбительным… но чёрт возьми! Он действительно готов был глодать хоть железные рельсы! Нужно было совсем не иметь сердца, чтобы оставлять Стива на стандартном пайке, учитывая…

Стив постучал его по плечу, и Тони рывком вынырнул из размышлений. Прямо перед его носом возник дышащий жаром пакет, обещавший Лучшие Секретные Бургеры. Портрет человечка с бургером наперевес подозрительно напоминал Коулсона, и Тони обожающе уставился на Стива.

— Женись на мне, — потребовал он, игнорируя слабую вспышку памяти: рассерженный Фьюри, упрекающий их в игре в гляделки. Ну да, Тони любил смотреть Стиву в глаза, такие ясные и голубые, и не видел причин отказываться от этого удовольствия только потому, что теперь тот смотрел его собственными. — Я серьёзно, Стив, женись на мне. И давай сюда эти холестериновые бомбы.

Стив мягко рассмеялся и отдал ему пакет, уселся рядом и подпёр подбородок рукой.

— Я даже не представлял, что тебе так трудно живётся, — признался он. Тони, усердно жуя, едва не подавился и выговорил сквозь недоеденный бургер:

— Уж кто бы говорил. Я тоже. Думал, у тебя-то никаких проблем — ни морщин, ни кариеса, всё заживает как… как на тебе. А оказалось, у тебя своих сложностей выше крыши.

— Я не обжора, — досадливо сказал Стив. — Честное слово, нет. Просто мышцам нужна энергия, вот и всё.

— Да ради бога, Кэп, — Тони проглотил остатки бургера и облизнулся. Отчего-то Стив отвёл глаза — наверное, не одобрял его, то есть своей, жадности. — Даже если бы ты ел всё, что не прибито гвоздями, ты не заслуживал бы обструкции. Слава богу, сейчас не Великая Депрессия, еды полным-полно.

— Но это как-то… — Стив поморщился. — Остальным так много не надо, а я… выглядит так, словно я на особом счету. 

— Ты и есть на особом счету, — упрямо сказал Тони. — Не потому, сколько тебе нужно еды, и не потому, что ты пробегаешь стометровку быстрее Усейна Болта, даже не потому, что ты — символ нации и бла-бла-бла. Просто ты — это ты. 

Стив смотрел на него так, словно не верил собственным ушам, и явно собирался что-то сказать, но квинджет тряхнуло. Турбины взревели и, судя по паническим сигналам с приборной доски, остановились. Тони выругался и бросил недоеденный бургер, но падать квинджет и не думал, волшебным образом зависнув над Лондоном.

Волшебным? Ну да, именно так.

— Стрэндж! — рявкнул Тони. — Твои штучки?! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось!

— Капитан Роджерс? — удивлённо ответствовал Стрэндж, появляясь в прорехе пространства. Края его плаща трепетали, выражая недовольство. — Вы выглядите… странно.

Смотрел он при этом на Стива. На настоящего Стива. Вот что бывает, когда имеешь дело с колдунами: они всегда немного слишком осведомлены.

И могут заставить многотонную машину зависнуть над землёй, выключив ей моторы.

— Думаю, объяснений тебе не нужно, — резонно заметил Стив. — Вопрос в другом: ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

— Возьмитесь за руки, — скомандовал Стрэндж, и Тони не колебался ни мгновения. Ладонь у Стива — его собственная ладонь! — была ужасно горячей, словно только что из печки, пальцы крепко сжались, сплетаясь с его собственными, и, ужасно неуместно, у Тони снова встал. Ну что ж такое, почему?

Он почти не заметил перехода. Их словно дёрнули невидимой неощутимой рукой, вытащили из пространства, как иголку из ткани, и воткнули в другое место. Тёмная комната с дубовой мебелью возникла вокруг, качнулась и обрела окончательную основательность.

— Добрый день, капитан, мистер Старк, — чрезвычайно вежливо произнёс Стрэндж. — Думаю, будет лучше, если я сразу расставлю приоритеты. Нет, я не имею к случившемуся никакого отношения. Да, я могу это исправить.

Слышно было, как Стив затаил дыхание, и эта короткая тишина отчего-то отозвалась в Тони отчаянной горечью. Вот так, значит. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-нибудь другого — кто в здравом уме откажется от идеального здоровья, не говоря уж об идеальной внешности? — и, пожалуй, сам тоже хотел поскорее оказаться в собственном теле, но отчего-то почувствовал себя обманутым. Словно кто-то пообещал ему что-то невероятно ценное, а потом отнял, так и не отдав.

Сильная ладонь сжала его руку, и Стив произнёс совсем тихо:

— Не волнуйся так, Тони. Я ничем ему не повредил. Разок только встал под холодный душ, но это даже полезно.

— Да разве я о теле, — буркнул Тони и негодующе воззрился на Стрэнджа. — Я требую объяснений. Как такое вообще возможно, ни с того ни с сего?

Стрэндж пожал плечами. Даже плащ, любовно гладивший его по спине, сложился как-то скептически.

— Допустим, я расскажу вам о ка-тете, переселении душ, эфирных возмущениях, спонтанных магических вспышках ноосферы и тонкой сонастройке душ, — предложил он. — Что это изменит? Вы примете как факт существование магии и перестанете подспудно подозревать меня в шарлатанстве?

— Я не… — начал Тони.

— Вряд ли, — перебил его Стив. — Он прав, мне тоже невольно кажется, что меня разыгрывают. Несмотря на квинджет и прочее.

— Вы так воспитаны, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Это не хорошо и не плохо, просто факт. Гораздо важнее, как мне кажется…

— Точно, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Узнать, как это исправить.

— Не слишком сложно, — усмехнулся Стрэндж. — Я дам вам нужный декокт и рекомендации. 

***

— Принимать после еды? Три раза в день?! — Тони ожесточённо замолотил челюстями. От бургеров осталось одно воспоминание, а галеты казались не такими уж безвкусными. — Он что, издевается? Какие три раза в день…

Они опять сидели в квинджете, методично месившем воздух винтами и уносившем их через океан, и Тони всё никак не мог успокоиться — в основном потому, что ближайшие перспективы не радовали. Да, он хотел вернуться в собственное тело, а кто бы не хотел, но это означало потерять то взаимопонимание, которым он откровенно наслаждался и которое успел оценить. Стив снова станет собой, повод постоянно быть вместе, уделяя внимание нуждам друг друга, исчезнет…

Стив мягко коснулся его руки и произнёс:

— Я понимаю, как тебе не хочется меняться. Это постоянное нытьё в груди, усталость, кофеиновая зависимость…

Тони уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам. Кэп думал, он поэтому?! Да за кого Стив его принимает! 

— Но ведь есть и плюсы? — продолжал Стив, не сразу обратив внимание на его реакцию. — Ты сможешь не хотеть есть каждые два часа, перестанешь мечтать о полосе препятствий и просыпаться в пять утра, как по щелчку… Тони? Что не так?

— Может, у меня и не идеальный организм, — срываясь на рычание, заявил Тони, — но я его люблю. Своё тело. Оно моё и красивое, особенно если любишь гениев с дырками в груди, и ты поразишься, если я скажу…

— Я знаю!

Это прозвучало громко и искренне. А ещё — беззащитно, и Тони в который раз пришла в голову мысль, что они со Стивом постоянно пытаются понять друг друга — и постоянно терпят неудачу. Не потому, что кто-то из них виноват, просто трудно думать связно, когда каждое слово воспринимается одновременно как вызов и обещание. Несбыточное, разумеется.

— Что ты знаешь? — подозрительно уточнил он. Если окажется, что какая-нибудь из сумасшедших женщин, до сих пор лелеявших мечту сделаться миссис Старк, подбивала к Стиву клинья… 

Лицо у Стива стало отчаянным и решительным — Тони знал это выражение, видел его пару раз отражением в собственной маске изнутри. С таким лицом он летал в атаку, готовился к смерти и раз за разом побеждал чёртову старуху. Но почему сейчас Стив выглядит так, словно, собрав всю решимость, кидается вперёд, и некуда отступать, оставалось непостижимой тайной.

— Что ты знаешь, Стив? — повторил он гораздо тише. — Как это — когда в груди дыра, и ветер свищет?

— Как это — когда любишь гения, у которого всё сердце в шрамах, — почти зло сказал Стив. — И всё-таки золотое. 

Чувство было такое, словно его выронили из брони на максимальной высоте. Тони хватанул воздуха, попытался что-то сказать и не смог.

— Ты… — начал он.

Стив его поцеловал. Вот так просто, не остановили даже крошки от галет, прилипшие к губам. Рот у него был горький, горячий и неумелый, и ему пришлось пригнуть Тони к себе за шею, но этот поцелуй обжигал, обещал и был лучше всего, что Тони пробовал в жизни, даже лучше полётов. Секунды тянулись цепочкой капель невидимой клепсидры, пульс отбивал учащавшийся ритм, Стив зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, и Тони чуть не взвыл от невозможности потрогать его в ответ; под ладони попадалось только его собственное тело, а хотелось-то Стива! Он целовал бешено, торопясь, не зная, как скоро их отпустит внезапное — ох, внезапное ли? — безумие. Сердце грохотало в груди, совсем рядом с собой он видел полузакрытые глаза Стива — нет, свои, но всё-таки, всё-таки…

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Тони, на мгновение отстраняясь, — так и свихнуться недолго. Давай сюда эту настойку на когтях летучей мыши. 

— Прямо сейчас? — Стив невольно облизнулся, и это выглядело так порочно и прекрасно, что Тони чуть не кончил. Будь Стив в своём собственном теле — и не смог бы удержаться, уж это точно. — Тебя смущает то, что мы… не совсем мы? Но ведь это ничего не меняет.

— Я просто до смерти тебя хочу, — с поистине капитанской прямотой признался Тони. — Тебя целиком, душой и телом, понимаешь? 

Коротко усмехнувшись, Стив притянул его к себе, поцеловал и отпустил, сунул в руку флакон с зельем.

— Не стану настаивать на своём, — сказал он хрипло. — Но ты имей в виду: я у тебя есть. Душой и телом.

Тони посмотрел на флакон, на Стива. Отставил зелье подальше и обнял его, радуясь тому, что хотя бы временно может без всяких приспособлений держать Стива на руках. Ну и себя самого, немножко.

— К чёрту всю магию, — сказал он. — Тут рядом с рубкой есть свободная спальня.

Стив прижался к нему, обхватил за шею руками.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я полностью согласен. 

Тони донёс его до вожделенной кровати, целуя распутно и умело — ох, чего бы он ни отдал, чтобы сейчас быть на месте Стива, то есть на своём собственном, и принимать такой шквал поцелуев, — и, едва оказавшись в постели, решительно перевернулся на спину.

— Ты любишь снизу? — Стив, казалось, был удивлён. — Я думал…

— _Ты_ любишь снизу, -ответил Тони. — Только ещё об этом не знаешь, но в любом случае сейчас так будет лучше. Просто поверь. А потом поменяемся.

Стив, судя по лицу, не был окончательно убеждён, но не стал спорить — и не пожалел, впрочем, как и Тони.

…Обратного перехода они не заметили. То есть, конечно, ещё как заметили, но только после того, как опять пришли в себя и отдышались хотя бы настолько, чтобы начать осознавать случившееся. Тони, со всё ещё колотящимся во всём теле сердцем, привычно потёр грудь — и замер. Рядом с ним Стив поднял руку, поднеся её к глазам, и замер тоже. 

— Мы… вернулись? — констатировал он почти без изумления — или оно было слишком велико, чтобы суметь его выразить. — Ты в порядке?

Тони провёл быстрый мысленный осмотр и с удивлением убедился в том, что действительно в норме. Он поднялся, опираясь на локоть, воззрился на Стива и для верности потыкал пальцем.

— Не кажется, — с облегчением подытожил он. — Но как? Мы же не пили эту пакость.

Кто-то отчётливо хмыкнул далеко вверху. Не глядя, Тони запустил туда подушку, и не удивился, когда она не упала назад.

— Поцелуй истинной любви? — неуверенно предложил Стив. — В сказках это обычно помогает.

— Хорошая версия, хотя и совершенно ненаучная, — согласился Тони и дотянулся до Стива за очередным из поцелуев, которых за последний час или около того было много — и всё-таки недостаточно. — Для закрепления эффекта?

— И потому что я тебя люблю, — просто сказал Стив, целуя Тони ещё и ещё. — Спонтанные магические возмущения, да? Пусть так. Если вдруг мы снова… ну, мы будем знать, что делать?

Тони закивал. Он точно знал, что намерен делать, как только квинджет перестанет кружиться над Трискелионом, вызывая обоснованную тревогу наземных служб Щ.И.Т.а.

— Я снова смогу носить тебя на руках, — предложил он. — И в этот раз непременно соберу тебе костюм, потому что летать без него тебе, оказывается, страшно, а ещё…

Стив застонал и поцеловал его, заставив умолкнуть.

— Ты так много обо мне теперь знаешь, — прошептал он. — Аппетит — полбеды, но то, как я, хм, на тебя реагирую, когда ты рядом, и как не люблю падать, и…

— Да я даже не подрочил ни разу, пока был тобой, — возмутился Тони, увидел выражение лица Стива и коварно ухмыльнулся. — Ага, тебе нравится идея. Мне тоже.

— Трискелион вызывает квинджет. Трискелион…

— Проснулись, надо же, — заворчал Тони, который терпеть не мог, когда его перебивали. — Успокой их, Стив, мне они не поверят. Решат ещё, что разыгрываю…

Стив справился секунд за пять, и остаток пути они сидели обнявшись и заново привыкая к нормальному положению вещей. Потом Тони тяжело вздохнул, вывернулся из могучего объятия и поднялся.

— Сможешь сам отстрадать разбор полётов у Фьюри? У меня тут нарисовалось срочное дело, — спросил он, невольно ожидая суровой отповеди. Стив, впрочем, просто кивнул и уточнил, не нужна ли ему помощь. Похоже, случившееся пошло им обоим на пользу; неожиданный бонус, который Тони очень одобрял. — Я постараюсь не задерживаться.

Стив снова кивнул, но остановил Тони, стоило тому шагнуть на выход.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, — попросил он, — мне нужно знать.

Вот удивительно: после нечаянного обмена душами и невероятного секса — Тони был уверен, что далеко не последнего, судя по тому, как Стив на него смотрел, и какое действие оказывали эти взгляды, — недавняя неспособность понять друг друга если не исчезла окончательно, то сдала позиции. Переспрашивать Тони не стал — и так было ясно, что именно не даёт Стиву покоя.

— Ничего не кончилось, — сказал он решительно. — Если тебя не смущает перспектива встречаться с парнем, у которого куча недостатков…

Стив облегчённо рассмеялся и притянул его к себе для очередного поцелуя. Кажется, нацеловаться вдоволь они не могли физически, и Тони это очень одобрял.

— Иди, — скомандовал Стив, наконец, отпустив его. — Я возьму на себя Фьюри, а ты дела. Встретимся у меня? Ты, я, ужин на двоих?

Так и случилось, с небольшой поправкой. Вернувшись к себе, Стив остановился, изучая новый предмет обстановки. Безупречно-белый, высотой чуть ли не под самый потолок и обвязанный трёхцветным бантом, он внушал благоговение.

— Пятница, — позвал Стив. — Где Тони?

— Босс скоро вернётся, — отозвалась та. — В последнюю секунду решил, цитирую, «смотаться за пиццей к Джузеппе, Стив её любит».

— Не стоило, — Стив открыл дверцу, заглянул внутрь. Запасов хватило бы на то, чтобы прокормить целую роту: Тони решил не мелочиться. — Это что, всё мне?

— Конечно, тебе, — произнёс Тони, возникая за его спиной. — Я тут подумал — будет здорово, если ты не будешь переживать насчёт стейков Клинта и прочей ерунды, что скажешь?

— Что мне здорово неловко, но отказываться я не стану, — решил Стив. — Спасибо, Тони. Я очень ценю.

Его желудок предвкушающе заворчал, и Стив смутился. А Тони — нет.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, Стив, — заявил Тони, прежде чем поцеловать его и на время утратить способность разговаривать, — чего ты точно не заслужил, так это того отвара из жабьей чешуи. И ужинов в одиночестве.

Что верно, то верно: время, когда Стив Роджерс чувствовал себя не принадлежащим никому и нигде по-настоящему не дома, ушло, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

Время голода, к их обоюдному облегчению — тоже.


End file.
